


Pas du jeu

by Melie



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Natasha/Tony/Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas du jeu

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

« Ce n'est pas du jeu.  
\- Ecoutez, Tony...  
\- Je suis toujours votre patron, Natalie, agent triple ou pas.  
\- Monsieur Stark.  
\- Tout avait pourtant bien commencé... Il n'était pas dans mes intentions de vous insulter...  
\- Pas le moins du monde. Nous ne faisons que suivre votre suggestion. »

Tony lança un regard paniqué à Pepper, toujours allongée sur le lit, qui lui répondit par un sourire.

« Mais si je ne suis pas là...  
\- Je suis sûre que nous pouvons vous passer de vous. Bonne nuit, Monsieur Stark. »

La porte de sa chambre se referma sous ses yeux.


End file.
